Merry and Pippin
by Unicorgan
Summary: An intimate encounter between two halflings lost deep in the woods


Merry blearily sat up in the stone alcove, confused as to why he was in a cave somewhere and not snug in his bed in Brandy Hall. After a moment, his journeying with the Fellowship and his captivity with the orcs came back to him in a jolt. Thoughts of his friends weighed heavy on his mind, but Merry knew he had one friend he had not lost yet. Looking to his side, he saw Pippin quietly snoring beside him. Merry reached out a hand and lightly jostled Pippin's shoulder.

"Wake up." Pippin repeated Merry's groggy transition to consciousness and glanced about the cave they lay in and at the flat space outside. He completed his survey and his eyes turned to meet Merry's.

"Good morning, is there anything for breakfast?" Merry couldn't help but laugh at Pippin's constant interest in eating.

"I'm sorry to say there is only more of that ent draught we had," Merry said, swinging his legs out of the alcove to grab two cups of the drink. As he stood up he looked down and seemed surprised at himself. "Why, I think that ent draught made me grow!" He looked back at Pippin, who followed him out of the bed. "You've grown too."

Pippin inspected the two of them. "I believe you're right," he agreed, joining Merry at the spring. The pair silently quaffed several mouthfuls of the odd liquid and went back to the alcove. Pippin looked around and noted Treebeard's absence. Glancing sidelong at Merry, he said:

"You know, Merry, this is the first time we've been alone since the Shire." A mischievous spark had entered Pippin's eyes, and the corners of his mouth lifted in a grin.

Merry interpreted his thoughts immediately. "It would be a terrible shame to waste the opportunity of this isolation," he said, the same grin spreading across his face. A second later he had leaned forward and his lips met Pippin's. They fell back on the bed as one, mouths locked together. The caress of each other's lips reminded the hobbits of simpler times, stolen kisses at the periphery of the hedge in Buckland with a wind blowing from the forest and the bustle of life nearby. But now there was no one but them. Merry reached one hand down between and ran it over the crotch of Pippin's breeches, rubbing his swelling penis through the fabric, maintaining eye contact. Merry felt his own penis throbbing to escape the confines of his trousers. A smirk played over Pippin's lips as the other hobbit pushed Pippin's trousers down to his ankles, exposing his increasing erection. Merry continued to rub the Pippin's cock, now fully exposed. Pippin breath against his face accelerated as Merry felt a bit of precum moisten his palm.

Merry lingered in that position for a moment and then pulled away from Pippin's head and repositioned himself down to position his face over Pippin's cock. Still slowly stroking it with one hand, Merry put the dick into his mouth, playing over it with his lips and tongue. Merry pushed it to the back of his mouth several times, then gently kissed the tip. Pippin moaned in pleasure as Merry licked the length of his shaft from bottom to top then placed it back in his mouth. His fingers tangled in Merry's curly hair as he pushed him down on his throbbing boner. Merry suppressed his gag reflex as Pippin's glans poked at his uvula, but nearly sneezed when Pippin's pubes tickled his nose.

Barely suppressing the sneeze, Merry transitioned to sucking more rapidly. His head bobbed up and down and Pippin's dick pushed at Merry's throat and the inside of his cheeks. Merry used his right hand to fondle Pippin's scrotum while his left gently prodded Pippin's anus. Pippin leaned his head back and moaned again.

Not wanting Pippin to blow his load too soon, Merry slowed his sucking and placed his hands on his own hips, removing his trousers. Without taking his mouth off of Pippin's cock, Merry carefully rotated his body to dangle his own engorged genitals over Pippin's face. As Merry lowered his hips, Pippin opened his mouth as wide as he could and used his hands to guide Merry into his mouth. His lips closed over Merry's shaft and the two hobbits lay sixty-nining on each other, moans of pleasure occasionally slipping past the cocks they held in their mouths.

Pippin, already aroused by Merry's oral, climaxed first, his semen shooting upward into Merry's mouth. Merry swallowed every bit, not letting any of the jizz escape out of his lips. As he felt himself move toward climax Merry continued to suck slowly, focusing on Pippin's tip, enjoying the tremors triggered throughout Pippin's body when he licked it. With pleasure coursing through his body, Pippin continued to vigorously suck Merry's dick, reaching a hand over his bare bottom and slipping a finger into his ass to hasten his orgasm. With his prostate stimulated, Merry felt his cock become even harder, and almost Pippin's dancing tongue and wiggling finger brought forth a wave of ejaculate from Merry. As Merry tensed above him, Pippin felt his cum pooling at the back of his throat. When Merry's climax had run its course, Pippin too swallowed his mouthful of warm semen.

With both of them having orgasmed, Merry rolled over off of Pippin and lay next to him, the two panting just a bit. The corners of Pippin's lips curled up again as he put his hand up Merry's shirt and ran it over his smooth chest, caressing the contours.

"That was quite good," Pippin said.

"It seems that height isn't the only thing the ent draught made bigger," Merry replied. Pippin let out a laugh that echoed off of the trees surrounding the clearing around them. With a grin still on his lips, Pippin craned his neck to look at Merry, who did the same.

"Would you like to have another go?" Pippin asked. A grin spread across Merry's face as well.

"Why, yes, yes I would." Both of them quickly removed their remaining clothes so that lay naked on the bed. Merry lifted his body a bit and rolled over so that he was on all fours, his bare bottom facing Pippin. Pippin pushed himself up and rubbed Merry's cheeks, lightly slapping one so a faint red handprint appeared on Merry's ass. Gripping both cheeks, Pippin pulled Marry toward him, pressing his face into Merry's backside. Pippin reached one hand between Merry's thighs and felt that his dick was rock hard. Pippin stroked Merry's cock and gently ran his tongue around hiss asshole. Merry opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh yes, eat my ass like second breakfast" he said passionately.

Pippin had to pull back for a moment to snort in laughter, then returned to his task with gusto. After a few more moments of ass eating, Pippin knelt upright behind Merry. Merry looked back and waggled his eyebrows at Pippin as he inserted his erection into Merry's moist anus. The two hobbits pushed against each other and pulled away again, over and over. As he thrusted the length of his shaft into his partner's asshole, Pippin reached around to stroke Merry's dick. With his prostate stimulated by Pippin's penetration, Merry was harder than ever. The two hobbits continued to fuck at a frenzied pace and a sheen of sweat built up on both of their bodies. Pippin gripped Merry close to him, holding his chest, burying his face in Merry's curly hair and inhaling deeply. Merry could hear Pippin breathing heavily behind him as he gyrated his hips back and forth. The presence of the dick in his rectum ached a bit, but the pain was subsumed by pleasure. For the two hobbits, their surroundings did not exist. The only thing they felt was one another, bodies pressed together and intertwined.

Pippin continued to thrust into Merry, and as he felt himself building to another orgasm he began to wank Merry faster. With one last powerful thrust, Pippin climaxed, his warm jizz filling Merry's ass. At the same moment Pippin's gyrating hand pushed Merry to a climax as well with an ejaculation powerful enough to splatter on the wall a couple feet away. Spent, Pippin pulled out of Merry, a slow trail of milky white semen leaking out after him. The hobbits lay back on the bed, satisfied smiles on their faces. With their erections rapidly deflating they took simple pleasure in each other's company, lying close together and holding hands with their fingers laced together.

They stayed like this, neither wishing to move, until Treebeard finally returned to the alcove. He saw them lying next to one another naked, but showed no sign of surprise. He merely said, in his slow, methodic voice:

"Hroom, little hobbits, it is time to go to entmoot." Reluctantly, Merry and Pippin got up and began to get dressed. They had enjoyed the passion and intimacy, and the opportunity to forget about their troubles for a time, but it was once again time for them to become embroiled in the conflicts of Middle Earth.


End file.
